Herobrine's Daughter
by Fyrusfairy
Summary: If Herobrine had a daughter this would be her story. But what happens when the Wither King returns again, this time aiming to kill her? Based off minecraft. I own nothing. Bla Bla Bla Rated T for blood and violence
1. Chapter 1

I disarmed the wither with a flourish and pointed my sword at his neck. I smiled and let my sword down at my side. "Well done Kira, your father will be proud." said my mentor. I was almost glowing with pride. My teacher did not give out compliments lightly. I waved and walked out to the netherbrick hallway. I passed many rooms but kept walking. I turned the corner and saw an enderman. Or more correctly and enderGIRL. It was my best friend Nia. "Hey Nia, how's it going?" I asked cheerfully. "Not so good" she replied" My dad won't let me go to the overworld tomorrow." "But... you HAVE to! I won't go without you." I said upset. "Listen" said Nia gently "I want you to go if you can and tell me all about it. Don't stay behind for me. My dad can't keep me here forever." "Well Thorin's being a real stick in the mud." I said and gave her a hug. "But if I go I will tell you everything." "Bye." said Nia and she warped away. And then I walked out the double doors.

The Nether was nice today. No pigmen and a lot of ghasts. Plenty of blazes to. I climbed down, away from the mansion. I past the lava lakes and many mobs. Then I came to the nether portal, double locked. It was locked for a good reason. I sat there looking at the portal. It would soon lead me to trees and grass and mortals. I knew that if the mortals knew who I was they would not hesitate to kill me on sight but they did not know any better. Tomorrow I was turning thirteen and my father promised that when I turned thirteen I would be able to go to the overworld with him. I couldn't wait. I heard a voice behind me. "How are you Kira?" I spun around and saw two pure white eyes. For most people seeing them was a death sentence. But for me it meant something different. I yelled and gave him a hug. Herobrine hates hugs but sorta, kinda tolerates them from me. or a good reason too. I'm his daughter.

Many people say my dad is a monster but that is not true. He protects them from overpopulation and teaches them how to fear. For a while now he has been tracing down The Wither Kings followers. They would dress up as my dad to commit their crimes, giving my dad a bad name. I really wished I could come with my dad to track them down but not until tomorrow. Then I can rip them to shreds. You see I have my dads warrior abilities. I am very good with a sword and bow. Sometimes I go into a blood rage when fighting. But that does not happen often.

I released him and smiled "You remember our trip tomorrow?" I asked. "Yes and I think we should stay here." He replied. I felt sick "B-but you promised seven years ago that on my thirteenth birthday you would take me to the overworld!" I was getting angry. "Yes Kira but that was seven years ago. I thought it would be safe by then. Maybe next year." I was seething with anger. Not at my dad but at this entire situation. Just because the stupid Wither King wanted me dead was stopping me from doing something I dreamed of since I was five. I turned and ran back to the mansion.

I ran through the hallways till I reached the training yard. I pulled out my sword, a deadly diamond blade named Fury. I hacked at the training dummies. I was so mad that my eyes glowed white like my dads instead of their normal hazel color. I reduced the dummies to piles of straw. I sat down and let my rage simmer right below the surface. I can't believe it. So close to finally seeing the surface but having it taken away. It was horrible. I stayed like that till I heard the sound of an enderman warping. Or and endergirl...

Nia sat down beside me and gave me a hug. "He didn't let you go huh." She said. I could only nod. Anything more could trigger a blood rage I was so angry. "You know, its just because he cares, in his strange demigod way." I sighed "Its not my dad I'm mad at its the Wither King. It's his fault that I'm stuck here." Nia smiled in that weird endergirl way. "Hey, don't worry. Someday we will get out of here and teach the Wither King not to mess with us." I smiled at this, calming down. "Hey, you wanna go prank some of the pigmen." said Nia. "Thought you'd never ask." I said happily. We both got up but were knocked down again by and explosion.

I looked around wildly, trying to locate the sound. Thrall came running. "You father be at portal. You must be leaving." "Wait.. whats going on Thrall?!" I asked concerned. "We being attacked by The Wither King followers. You be going now." and he gave me a shove towards the door. I turned around "Thrall, good luck." and I ran out the door with Nia at my heels. "Hey Nia, can you teleport me out?" I asked hurriedly. "I can''t do that yet!" She replied out of breath. "Nia, go to the portal, I'll meet you there." "But..." "NO BUTS! GO!" I yelled. Nia could get hurt. I watched her warp out and then ran even faster. I had to get to the portal. I ran outside and a horrible scene was in front of my eyes. Strange bloated and mutated mobs crowded the ground. They were fighting the nether mobs. As I watched mobs died by the dozens. I even saw a few witches and humans. I shuddered. I closed my eyes and opened them. They were pure white. I shouted a battle cry and dove into the fray. The few humans I saw looked surprised when I cut them down. Most mobs knew of my existence but not the witches. One look and they scurried away. Blood was flying everywhere. I felt a blood rage coming on but held it back. I needed to get to the portal.

After what felt like hours I burst through the edge of the battle. I was covered in blood but most of it was not mine. I then ran as fast as I could from the horrors behind. I ran and ran till I reached the portal. I saw my father and ran even faster. I stopped right in front of him. "Dad, whats going on? How can I help? What is GOING ON!?" I asked in quick secession. He held up his hand. I could tell he was itching to join the fight. "Kira, you must go the overworld without me. Look for Steve. He will help." "But where is Nia!?" I asked concerned. "She is on the other side. Remember, you must not be seen with her or they will kill you, do not show any of your godly powers or they might kill you and defintly don't say you my daughter or they will torture you, got it." I nodded. Before jumping in the portal I looked back. "Good luck dad." With that I jumped in the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

As I emerged from the portal I felt dizzy. "Ugh..." I groaned "I feel sick." Then I breathed in. The air was... sweet? And fresh! I looked up. The...the SUN! OH MY NOTCH! The SKY! I looked around. I saw trees, heard animals. I felt the cool breeze and the suns rays! It was just as my father described it! No... IT WAS BETTER! It was... magnificent. After what felt like eternity I was snapped out of my daze by a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Nia. "Its amazing, isn't it." she said quietly. I couldn't have agreed more.

After awhile of staring at the beauty I felt someone watching me. I turned around and saw a creeper. "Oh, hello little creeper." I said "Whats your name?" "You... you can understand me?" hissed the creeper nervously. "Of course silly, I'm talking to you right now" I replied lightheartedly. "I should introduce myself, I'm Kira, Herobrine's daughter." The creeper hissed in surprise. "H-Herobrine's DAUGHTER!" the creeper said "O-oh, I'm sorry for my rudeness your majesty... M-my name is Fuse." .. um... please don't kill me..." I laughed "Hey, I won't hurt you, you would have to annoy me before I would kill you." Fuse seemed to relax a bit. "Well, aren't you supposed to stay in the nether?" I sighed "Fuse, the nether has been attacked by these freaky mutants. Me and Nia only just escaped. You mind spreading the word so mobs will help?" Fuse looked scared. "T-the nether has fallen! B-but thats... thats impossible!" I frowned. "Fuse, you must tell the other mob leaders. Tell them that, the nether has fallen and the Wither King is rising."

Fuse agreed to go tell all the mobs about our plight. Me and Nia asked the other mobs about where Steve lives. All I could get was he lives in a town called Stonetree. I guess we would just have to wander around looking for someone who knew where Stonetree was. Me and Nia began to walk. "Kira, you okay?" asked Nia. "I'm fine" I sighed "I just always pictured this with my dad. It doesn't seem right knowing he's in danger." "He'll be fine" said Nia " He's a demi-god, he'll be fine. You know something, your way to friendly to be related to Herobrine." I gave a short laugh. "Dad always says while I have his powers my personality reflects my mom's. But I have both their eyes." I allowed my eyes to flash white for a moment. "Your creepy when you do that." laughed Nia "I know, thats why I do it in the first place."

We kept walking long into night. I began to feel tired. I feel the urge to sleep after a few days. "Hey Nia, I'm getting tired. Can we rest for a bit." Nia agreed and we both sat under a tree. I began to doze off. It was around dawn when we heard voices. "HEY, Honeydew. You heard that?" "I think so Xephos." It was some minecrafters. MINECRAFTERS! OH MY NOTCH! I AM ABOUT TO MEET ACTUAL MINECRAFTERS! Wait... NIA! "Nia" I whispered "You have to leave, if they see you they will kill you." "But Kira, I can't leave you, your like my younger sister." "Nia, they won't hurt me if they think I'm a minecrafter but they will KILL you. Watch me from the shadows. I'll be fine." Nia gave a quick nod and warped out of there. I walked around the corner and saw a dwarf and a... spaceman?

So I learned that the spaceman's name is Xephos and the dwarf is Honeydew. Apparently they come from earth. I remember my dad telling me about how sometimes the Wither King sucks humans from earth and brings them here. But only when he is stirring from his slumber. This is bad. "Hey" said Xephos snapping me out of my daydream "why were you wandering around at night." "Um, I was lost." Surprisingly they accepted my answer. "Hey, you guys know where Stonetree is?" I asked. Maybe they would know. "Nope." replied the dwarf "We have no idea." I sighed, this was going to be harder than I thought. But they seemed friendly. Hope I wont have to kill them.

They decided to follow me because they didn't want me "to get hurt" But I think they were scared to be alone. Either way I couldn't see Nia. I hoped she was okay. That night I offered to keep watch. Both of them only had stone swords while I had diamond. But that night I stayed up and waited for Nia. Fuse had done a good job of spreading the word because no mobs bothered us. Soon I heard the familiar sound of a warping enderman. "Nia! You okay?" I said and gave her a hug. "Yes, I'm fine. What about you? Did they harm you?" Asked Nia, concerned. "I'm fine, they're not that bad. But if they do bother me your welcome to help me rip them to shreds." Honeydew gave a snort in his sleep. "Nia, you have to go. I'll see you tomorow night. Stay safe." "By Kira." and with that she warped out. I sat there till sunrise looking at the grass thinking "What will I do?"


End file.
